god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Bestand:Christian Music Video Live in the Light "The Prayer of God's People"-2
描述 Christian Music Video | Live in the Light | "The Prayer of God’s People" I God’s people are raised before His throne, many prayers in their hearts. God blesses all who return to Him; they all live in the light. Pray the Holy Spirit enlightens God’s word that we fully know God’s will. May all people cherish God’s word and come seeking to know God. May God give us more of His grace, so our dispositions can change. May God perfect us to become one heart and mind with Him. May God discipline us so we can fulfill our duty to Him. May the Holy Spirit daily guide us to preach and witness God. II May all people know good from bad, put truth into practice. May God punish evil doers and His church be undisturbed. May all people offer true love to God most pleasant and sweet. May God remove all hindrance so we can give our all for God. May God keep our hearts loving God, not leaving God. May those preordained by God return into His presence. May the people all sing their praise to God who has attained glory. May God be with His people, keep us living in God’s love. May God be with His people, keep us living in God’s love. from Follow the Lamb and Sing New Songs Recommended: Worship Song | Learn How to Pray to God | "True Prayer" https://youtu.be/QS_EjQmZjBI Worship God in Spirit and in Truth | Christian Worship Song | "The Significance of Prayer" https://youtu.be/dai9fB05l6w Eastern Lightning, The Church of Almighty God was created because of the appearance and work of Almighty God, the second coming of the Lord Jesus, Christ of the last days. It is made up of all those who accept Almighty God's work in the last days and are conquered and saved by His words. It was entirely founded by Almighty God personally and is led by Him as the Shepherd. It was definitely not created by a person. Christ is the truth, the way, and the life. God's sheep hear God's voice. As long as you read the words of Almighty God, you will see God has appeared. The Church of Almighty God: https://en.godfootsteps.org Gospel of the Descent of Kingdom: https://www.holyspiritspeaks.org The Church of Almighty God YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/godfootstepsen The Church of Almighty God Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/godfootstepsen The Church of Almighty God Twitter: https://twitter.com/churchAlmighty The Church of Almighty God Blog: https://en.blog.hidden-advent.org/ The Church of Almighty God Instagram: https://instagram.com/thechurchofalmightygod Email: info@almightygod.church Special statement: This video production was produced as a not-for-profit piece by the Church of Almighty God. This video may not be distributed for profit to any third party, and we hope that everyone will share it and distribute it openly. When you distribute it, please note the source. Without the consent of the Church of Almighty God, no organization, social group, or individual may tamper with or misrepresent the contents of this video.